Konoha's Unova League!
by Akuma no Yona Ryu
Summary: AU. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura are beginning Trainers in Unova. As they battle their way through the gym leaders and Elite Four, a mysterious organization called Team Plasma, lead by Pein, try to 'lieberate' the worlds Pokemon. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

NBW

Part 1

The journey begins

The Unova region is a vast land, filled with opportunities and various species of Pokemon. Trainers travel around and capture new Pokemon for battle to challenge gyms and friends. If a trainer collects all 8 region badges, they can go to the Pokemon League and challenge the Elite Four and the champion. They are the best trainers that Unova has to offer. Unknown to Unova, three new trainers are about take them by storm.

Naruto Uzumaki was finally sixteen. In Unova, the age restriction for new trainers was changed to sixteen. This was because various trainers found the Unova Pokemon too much to handle, and parents would often worry. Naruto and his two friends, Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno, were about to begin their journey.

Naruto was currently asleep in his room. He was orphaned as a child and taken in by his Godfather, Jiraya of the Elite Four. However, he is usually traveling around a lot so Naruto was often left in care of Professor Tsunade Senju. When he turned fifteen, she allowed him to stay in her secondary home.

Tsunade opened the door to his bedroom and brought a box inside with her, as well as Naruto's friends. Seeing the still sleeping teenager, Tsunade sighed. "Well, when he wakes up, you can all choose your starters and meet me in my lab." Tsunade said, looking at Sakura. "Place this on his desk for me. I'll see you guys later."

Tsunade handed the wrapped box to Sakura and left the home. Sakura sighed and set the box down on Naruto's desk. She approached his bed and decided to wake him up gently.

"Naruto you baka! Wake up!"

Naruto jolted awake, holding his pillow to his chest as if it would protect him. He looked around frantically, looking for what woke him and his eyes rested on Sakura. "S-Sakura-Chan. W-what are you doing in my room?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head. Of course the idiot wouldn't remember. They waited sixteen years to become trainers, Naruto mostly, and he doesn't even remember. "Were supposed to be picking our partners today. Remember?"

Naruto just stared at her for a moment, trying to comprehend what she had just said. Things finally clicked and Naruto immediately got all cheered up. "Oh yeah! Today's the day we start our journey/s!"

Naruto got out of bed and Sakura realized he had slept in his new clothes. Pushing that fact to the side, she focused her attention on the box. "Since it's your house, you go first Naruto." Sakura said.

"Okay!" Naruto approached the box and undid the ribbon. He pulled off the top and saw three pokeballs inside. Inside those pokeballs is a Pokemon waiting to become their partners. Naruto grabbed one of them and pointed it to the middle of the room. The ball opened up and released the inside creature.

It was a small, chubby pig Pokemon. It was an orange and black color. It had a squiggly tail that had a ball attached to the end. It sniffed at its new surroundings and sat down on Naruto's rug, smiling at them.

"What Pokemon is this?" Naruto asked.

"What a drag. That's a Tepig. It's the fire type beginning Pokemon." Shikamaru said.

"Awesome! Alright Tepig. From this moment on, you're going to be my new partner!" Naruto yelled in joy. Tepig joined in, showing that he was just as excited. Sakura found it ironic that the two had similar personalities. She decided that it was her turn and approached the box and grabbed one of the pokeballs. She released the inside creature just like Naruto.

The Pokemon was a small, white otter like Pokemon. It had a blue body with a shell attached to its stomach. It had 3 whiskers on each side of its face and an otter tail. Sakura smiled and knelt next to it. "Aw, so cute! It's an Oshowatt!" Sakura said. "I'll take him."

Shikamaru walked up to the box and realized that there was only one poke ball left. Thankful he wouldn't have to make a choice; he grabbed it and released the Pokemon. It was a small, grassy Pokemon that had a bored expression on its face. Even when it spoke, it sounded bored. His was the grass type, Snivy.

Naruto, Sakura and their new partners all sweat dropped. It totally figured that the lazy and bored teenager would get a lazy and bored Pokemon. Naruto suddenly got an idea. "Hey! Now that we have our Pokemon, why don't we have a battle!"

"Naruto, you idiot. We can't battle inside your house." Sakura said.

"Oh come on. Their just starter Pokemon. They can't do that much damage. Come on." Naruto whined. Sakura sighed in frustration and agreed. Shikamaru decided to proctor their match before he had his own. He sat on Naruto's bed and watched.

"Alright. I'll go first. Tepig, use tackle!" Naruto yelled. His Tepig followed orders and ran toward Oshowatt.

"Oshowatt, dodge it and use tackle as well!"

Oshowatt jumped over Tepig, causing the pig Pokemon to crash into the wall. Naruto looked slightly embarrassed. Sakura smirked. "Come on Naruto. You can do better than that."

Oshowatt ran toward Tepig, getting ready to nail him head on. Acting fast, Naruto called out his commands. "Tepig, use Tail Whip" Naruto called out. Tepig never turned away from the wall, but started swinging its tail around. Oshowatt was too close to avoid it, and was hit in the face. Oshowatt staggered backward. "Now, use tackle!"

Tepig sped toward Oshowatt and hit it straight on, sending it flying backwards into Naruto's desk. The desk broke in two; however they were all to caught up in the battle to notice. Oshowatt shook itself off and stared Tepig down. Naruto and his Pokemon were smiling in satisfaction.

"Oshowatt, use tackle!" Sakura yelled.

"You to Tepig!"

Both Pokemon ran after each other and collided. They were both thrown backwards. Oshowatt fell behind the T.V, pushing it forward. Tepig flew toward Naruto's bed, causing Shikamaru to panic and jump off of it. Tepig landed on it, but got right back up.

Shikamaru stood up and examined the battle scene. "Oshowatt is unable to battle. Tepig and Naruto win." Shikamaru said. Sakura collected her Oshowatt and prepared to watch Naruto's battle against Shikamaru.

10 minutes later, the battle was over. Naruto won again and Tepig learned how to use ember. Only once the battle was over did the three of them notice the damage. The desk was broken, Naruto's bed was messy, his bookcase fell over, the T.V. was pushed out, and there were Pokemon footprints all over the walls.

They were all looking up at the roof. "How did we manage to get footprints on the roof?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea." Sakura replied.

"What happened in here!"

They all looked at the owner of the voice with fear. Tsunade was standing in the doorway in anger, looking at the damage. She was NOT happy. It took her a moment, but she calmed down and looked at the three Pokemon she had given them, than sighed. She reached into her suitcase and pulled out 3 Pokedex's "I came to find out why you three were taking so long, but I figured you'd be having a battle. I want you three to take these and fill them up for me on your journey." She said, handing each of them a pokedex and 5 poke balls.

Naruto activated his and looked inside of it. It already had 3 preset Pokemon already listed inside of it. Tepig, Snivy, and Oshowatt. "The first gym should be in Striaton city. You should head their as soon as you can so I can fix up this room." Tsunade said.

They didn't need to be told twice as all 3 of them ran out of the house and in separate directions. Naruto activated his pokedex and found that it had a town map and video phone in it. He activated the town map and found that he was taking the shortest route to the next city. He smiled and ran alongside his Tepig.

The two ran into a forest to take a shortcut and both stopped upon hearing a few Pokemon chatters. Naruto looked around and saw what the noises were. It was a pack of Patrat. Naruto smiled, seeing an opportunity to catch his first Pokemon. He looked to his partner. "Are you ready Tepig?" Naruto asked. Tepig nodded and the two ran for the Patrat.

Seeing the incoming trainer, most of the Patrat ran. Naruto ran into the clearing and saw that most of the Patrat were gone. Defeated, the new trainer sat on the grass along with Tepig. "Man. Catching Pokemon is harder than it looks." Naruto said.

As if someone was listening, a Patrat ran at him, bearing his fangs. Naruto looked at it and grinned. This was his chance. He jumped up off the ground and made sure Tepig was ready to go. "My first wild Pokemon. Let's do this. Tepig, use tackle!"

Tepig sped for the Patrat. The Patrat narrowed its eyes and jumped out of the way just in time. Naruto was shocked at how fast the Patrat moved. When it hit the ground, it quickly sped at Tepig and tackled it into a tree. Tepig turned around and began blowing smoke out of its snout in anger.

"Alright Tepig. Use ember!"

Fire shot out of Tepig's snout. It hit the Patrat dead on, knocking it backward. It fell on its back and struggled to get up. Naruto decided this was as good a chance as any. He reached to grab a poke ball off his belt. He threw it at the Patrat, sending the Pokemon inside of it. The poke ball rolled four times before uttering a clicking sound, indicating that Patrat was caught.

Naruto and Tepig jumped in the air with glee, happy to have caught his first wild Pokemon. "I caught a Patrat!"

While Naruto and Tepig were celebrating, someone walked out of another part of the forest and picked up his Poke ball. "Hey. You."

Naruto turned around and saw who was holding his poke ball. He was about a few years older than he was, maybe in his twenties. He had orange hair and wore a black cloak with red cloud patters. He also had 3 piercings on each side of his knows, bars in his ears, several piercings along the sides of his ears, and snake fang piercings. His eyes were an odd purple with swirls around his pupil. "What's your name kid?"

"My name Naruto Uzumaki. Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

Tepig was glaring at the man, growling slightly. He didn't feel right about this guy and neither did Naruto. He just randomly came out of the woods and grabs his newly caught Pokemon. "My name is Pein. I am a member of an organization known as Team Plasma. Tell me, what do you think of Pokemon?" Pein asked.

Naruto was a little confused, but decided to answer him regardless. "I think their awesome. I love Pokemon. That's why I'm trying to become the greatest trainer in Unova." Naruto said, proudly.

"So you see Pokemon as mere tools."

"What? No! Never! Pokemon are my friends. I would never treat them like that!" Naruto yelled. Whoever this guy was, he was getting a little creped out.

"Interesting. But I'd much rather hear that from your Tepig." Pein said, looking at the fire type Pokemon. Tepig was starting to feel uncomfortable as well, but for some reason, decided to speak to him. Naruto couldn't understand a word, since he couldn't talk to Pokemon. But somehow, Pain seemed to understand.

Tepig finally fell silent and Pain backed away. "It seems that Tepig agrees with you, and yet, he just met you. I look forward to meeting you again, Naruto Uzumaki. But make sure you keep your ideals about Pokemon." With that, Pein mysteriously disappeared.

Naruto and Tepig looked at each other in confusion. They just started their journey and yet, it had already gotten very weird. That aside, Naruto walked over to his poke ball and picked it up. Inside, was Patrat, his first wild Pokemon. And just up ahead laid his first gym battle in Striaton City.

**First story and this is kind of based on my journey through the game but I am adapting it to fit into each of their characters. Read and Review. Any questions about who the gym leaders, Elite Four, and Team Plasma sages are, will have to wait. However, most of those questions can be answered with a little thought. Enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**NBW**

**Part 2**

**Triple the pain!**

Naruto and Tepig continued their journey with their new friend Patrat, safely stored inside his Poke ball. They weren't all that far away from Striaton city by now. They'd soon be their within the next 20 minutes. Naruto was getting rather excited as well as Tepig.

"Were almost their. You ready to battle the gym leader Tepig?" Naruto asked, looking down at his partner. Tepig nodded and looked very determined. The two were able to see Striation City just over the next hill. However, someone was waiting for them at the top. Naruto realized that it was his friend Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing up here?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru turned around and met his gaze. He still looked as bored as ever and sighed.

"You idiot. This is the only way to get into Striaton city from our home town. You did know that all the paths we took led to the same place, right?" He asked. Tepig looked at his master and concluded that he really didn't know that. Shikamaru sighed again. and continued heading for Striaton City. That is, before Naruto stopped him.

"Hey, wait! Why don't we have a battle!" Naruto called out.

"Such a drag. Do you even have any Pokemon besides your Tepig?" Shikamaru asked him. Naruto smirked and pulled out his Poke ball. He threw it in the air and released his newly caught Patrat. "Patrat!" yelled the Pokemon.

"Fine. We'll have a two on two battle. First one to two knock outs wins." Shikamaru said. He pulled out his poke ball and through it in the air. Naruto was expecting him to use his Snivy. But instead, Shikamaru had sent out a new Pokemon.

"Lillipup!" cried the Pokemon. Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the new Pokemon. The Pokedex scanned it for a moment than beeped.

'Pokemon identified as Lillipup. The tiny dog Pokemon.'

Naruto smirked and decided to continue using Patrat. But he suddenly realized something. He only battle Patrat for a couple of seconds before he caught him. This only meant one thing. "Damnit! I don't even know his attacks!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru shook his head. He always knew Naruto never thought things through or that he'd never change. But he didn't think he would've forgotten to do something as simple as check a few attacks. After all, it was a basic Pokemon which meant it would only have known about 2 attacks, one of which was tackle.

Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and scanned his Patrat. It took a moment to register, but it eventually beeped, indicating it was done. 'Patrat scanned. Pokemon move set found. Attacks, Tackle, sand attack and bite.'

"Ok. Now I'm ready. You start Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"So troublesome. Lillipup, use tackle." Shikamaru said.

The Lillipup lunged forward. Naruto realized it had some incredible speed. Either Shikamaru caught it like that, or he really knew how to train his Pokemon. Changing his focus, Naruto started commanding Patrat.

"Patrat, use sand attack! Than use tackle!"

The Patrat kicked up some of the dirt and hit Lillipup in the eyes. However, instead of stopping, the Lillipup kept going and rammed into Patrat, sending him flying backwards. Naruto was surprised. But if he focused on that for too long, Patrat was going to be in trouble.

"Patrat! Get up and use bite!" Naruto called out. Patrat jumped onto its feet and lunged for Lillipup. Lillipup was wiping the out of its eyes when Patrat ran up to it. Patrat opened its mouth and bit down onto Lillipup.

"Lillipup. Shake it off!" Shikamaru called out. Lillipup started frantically shaking its body, trying to get Patrat off of it.

"Patrat! Let go and use tackle!"

Patrat let go of the Pokemon and landed on its feet, lunging forward as fast it could and hitting Lillipup dead on. Lillipup fainted, giving Naruto the victory. Shikamaru sent Lillipup back into his Poke Ball and pulled out another. He threw it in the air and released his Snivy. Naruto recalled Patrat to his Poke ball.

"I know how to handle this one. Tepig, you ready?"

"Tepig!"

"Okay. Use Ember!"

Tepig inhaled and released a flurry of small flames at Snivy. Shikamaru smirked and let the flames get closer. When he thought they were close enough, he let Tepig have it. "Snivy, use vine whip and push yourself off the ground."

Snivy released two vines and used them to vault himself off the ground and over the incoming fire attack. Naruto was surprised, especially when those vines found their way to Tepig and wrapped around his snout.

"Tepig, shake him off!" Naruto yelled.

"Snivy, throw him." Shikamaru said.

Snivy lifted poor Tepig off the ground and swung him around. (You swing me right around baby, right around!) To save Tepig more suffering, Snivy let Tepig fly, sending him high up in the air. Naruto, thinking fast, called out his command. "Tepig! Use ember on the ground!"

Tepig used ember on the ground, trying to cushion the impact between him and the ground. His momentum began to drop, but not fast enough. The fire type hit the ground, kicking up a small dirt cloud. Naruto waited in anticipation, hoping that Tepig was okay.

Rather than waiting for the smoke to clear, a small flurry of flames erupted from behind the dirt cloud and nailed Snivy head on. Adding extra damage, Tepig ran out of the cloud and tackled Snivy, throwing him far back onto the ground. The combined attacks were too much for Snivy and the grass type fainted. Naruto was the victor.

"Snivy. Return." Shikamaru sent Snivy back into his Poke ball for some rest. Shikamaru approached Naruto, who was celebrating the win with Tepig. "Nice battling Naruto. Why don't we head to Striaton city together and get our Pokemon to a Poke center?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto gave him his trademark grin and nodded. "You bet!" Before the two could begin walking, a strange vine wrapped itself around Naruto's ankle and knocked him over. Tepig quickly went to make sure it's master was okay, before seeing what had hurt him.

"What was that?' Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head. He turned around and saw a green monkey laughing and dancing as if it was mocking him. The sight angered Naruto greatly. "Hey! What's the big idea!"" he yelled.

Shikamaru pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the dancing Pokemon. 'Pokemon identified. Pansage. The grass monkey Pokemon. Pansage naturally travel through forests with a pack of it's other two triplets. Panpour, and Pansear."

Shikamaru looked at the Pokemon and concluded that it was correct. He also saw Naruto trying to climb the tree to get the Pokemon for revenge. "Hey, Naruto. Are you sure you should be doing that?" Shikamaru said.

"Of course I'm sure! That little creep's gonna pay!" Naruto grunted, still trying to climb the tree. The Pansage continued dancing and laughing. Naruto had enough. "That's it. Tepig, use ember!" Naruto called out. Tepig inhaled and used its ember attack. The Pansage stopped dancing and laughing and jumped to another branch to dodge the attack.

Once that one missed, Tepig tried again and again, but the Pansage kept dodging it. The Pansage jumped on top of Naruto's head. Naruto was angry at first but quickly realized Tepig was about to use ember again. "Wait! Tepig don't!"

"Tepig!" The fire Pokemon used ember again. The Pansage jumped off of Naruto's head and let the fire attack hit him. He fell to the ground, completely burnt from Tepig's ember. The Pansage started laughing even harder than before, falling on his back while laughing. This only made Naruto angrier.

"Why you little…That's it! Tepig, use ember again!" Naruto yelled.

Tepig used ember, this time, heading straight for Pansage. The green monkey Pokemon stopped laughing and jumped up onto his feet. It made an attempt to run, but was quickly nailed by the ember attack. Naruto smirked, knowing that the Pokemon was done for.

The Pansage, however, managed to survive the strike and unleashed a vine whip attack, consistently striking at Tepig's head. "Tepig, use ember one more time!"

Tepig inhaled and released an ember stronger than the one before. The fire engulfed Pansage, knocking it out. Naruto smiled again victoriously. "That takes care of that."

"We should probably get to the Pokemon center. Bring Pansage too." Shikamaru said.

"What? Why should i?" Naruto asked with a babyish tone.

"You're really gonna leave him here in this state?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto looked at Pansage and sighed. He walked over and picked up the Pansage, agreeing with Shikamaru. "Fine. Let's just get this over with." Naruto said.

The two walked into Striaton city and managed to find the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was monitoring Pansage while Naruto sat in the waiting room. The light above the door went out and Nurse Joy greeted them. "Pansage will be just fine. He's just exhausted from the battle."

"Thank you Nurse Joy. By the way, do you know where we can find the Striaton Gym Leader?" Naruto asked.

"Certainly. It's just north of here. But if you don't mind my asking, how many Pokemon do you have?" She asked.

"Only two. Why?" Naruto asked, not sure of why she asked him that.

"Well the gym has 3 leaders and you'll need to battle all of them to get a badge. You can't challenge them if you don't have 3 Pokemon." Nurse Joy said. Naruto took a minute to think about what she said. Finally, it sunk in

"What! Where the heck am I gonna find another Pokemon in the city!" Naruto yelled.

**Well sorry for the shorter chapter. Those of you who are wondering who the next set of cast members are, just wait and see. Pleas Read and Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**NBW**

**Part 3**

**No time to Monkey around!**

Naruto thought about his current situation for a moment. He needed one more Pokemon if he was gonna challenge the Striaton City Gym Leader. He really didn't want to leave the city just to catch another Pokemon. It would be wasting time. Than, Pansage caught his attention. He had to admit, Pansage was pretty strong. Even though he didn't like the Pokemon all that much. Realizing he had no other choice, Naruto ma decision. He would temporarily catch Pansage.

Pansage was just eating inside the nursing room. Naruto decided that now would be as good a time as ever Putting Tepig into his Poke ball to rest up, Naruto joined Pansage inside. The monkey Pokemon ignored him and continued to eat. "Hey Pansage. Listen, I have a favor to ask of you. I need you to become my Pokemon so I can battle the Striaton City Gym Leader." Naruto said.

The monkey Pokemon stopped eating and looked at him fiercely before jumping up and howling at him. Naruto flinched a bit, confused about the scene in front of him. Shikamaru walked in and saw the commotion. "It seems like Pansage wants to battle you."

"Huh? Wait, so that means that you'll help me if I beat you in a battle?" Naruto asked. The Pansage nodded and stuck up its fists, earning a smile from Naruto.

They all met up outside. Shikamaru sitting on a bench off to the side, while Naruto and Pansage stood on opposite sides. Naruto stared it down, while Pansage did the same. Naruto threw out his Poke ball, releasing his Tepig. Tepig was determined to win the battle.

"Okay Tepig. Use ember!" Naruto called out.

Tepig unleashed a powerful ember attack right for Pansage. The Pansage waited a moment before quickly jumping up into the air and using razor leaf. The razor sharp leaves struck Tepig one by one. Naruto gritted his teeth. "Tepig! Get out of their and use tackle!" Naruto yelled.

Tepig was unable to move because of the continuous onslaught of leaves. Shikamaru watched the battle, concentrating closely on Pansage's movements. Pansage stopped using razor leaf and used vine whip. It gabbed Tepig by the front two legs and dragged him forward.

"Tepig!" Naruto called out.

Pansage started spinning Tepig around until it finally let Tepig fly in the air into a tree. Tepig fell to the ground and struggled to get up. Pansage used razor leaf once again, not allowing Tepig to move. Naruto was at a loss.

'That Pansage is strong. I have to figure something out.' He though. Than, he suddenly got an idea. "Tepig, use ember on the leaves!"

Tepig opened its eyes and obeyed its orders. Tepig used ember on the leaves, burning them on contact and blocking Pansage's vision. Pansage was surrounded by burnt leaves and looked around for Tepig worriedly.

"Tepig! Use tackles!" Naruto called out.

Pansage was shocked when it saw Tepig burst out of the burnt leaves at full speed. The Pokemon tried to dodge it but was too slow. Tepig slammed its head into Pansage's chest, sending it flying. Unfortunately, the battle wasn't over yet. Pansage landed on its feet, clutching its side. "One more should do it. Tepig, use tackle!"

The Pansage ran for Tepig as Tepig did the same. Eventually, the two collided, sending each other flying. Tepig landed on its feet, though obviously exhausted. Pansage fell on its back and fainted. Naruto took that opportunity and threw a poke ball at it. The ball rolled several times before making a clicking sound, meaning Pansage was now caught.

Naruto walked up the Poke ball and picked it up. He now had three Pokemon. Meaning he could challenge the Striaton City Gym Leader. Shikamaru decided to step in before Naruto decided what to do next. "You should 1et Pansage rest at the Pokemon Center for the night. Wait to have your gym battle till tomorrow." Shikamaru said.

Naruto nodded, understanding that if he went for a battle with an injured Pansage, he'd lose before the battle even fully began. Naruto brought Pansage back to the Pokemon Center, earning a scolding from the Nurse about 'injuring Pansage again after just being healed'. Naruto went to sleep, Tepig on his chest, excited for his gym battle tomorrow.

The day finally came and Naruto was ready for his battle. He put on his clothes, grabbed his Poke balls and headed out for the Striation City Gym. Naruto was amazed at the sight of the gym. When he got inside, it was so fancy. It was almost like a restaurant. Although, he soon realized that it was. He saw many people eating around what looked like a small stadium. They were elevated so they could eat without begin attacked by the battling Pokemon.

Naruto looked around, trying to pick out the Gym leader. All he was able to see were 3 waiters. One with black hair placed into a pony tail, one with long red hair, and another with long yellow hair. The one with yellow hair looked at Naruto and approached him. "Welcome to our Restaurant! May I get you a table?" The green haired man asked.

"Um. No thanks. I'm actually here looking for a gym battle. Is this the right place?" Naruto asked, really confused about the setting.

"Oh yes. But of course. I'm one of the gym leaders. Along with my teammates, Shikaku and Choza. My name is IInoichi." The man said.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki Nice to meet you!" Naruto said happily. The door behind opened and Shikamaru walked in. Naruto was a little surprise. "Hey Shikamaru. Are you here for your gym battle too?" Naruto asked.

"Nah. I already had mine yesterday. I'm just here to see how yours plays out" Shikamaru said.

Naruto didn't seem too happy with him. Oh, I see! So you make me wait a day while you go off and get the gym badge first! Some friend you are!" Naruto yelled.

"Um. If you're done, maybe we can get to the gym battle, hm? Choza, Shikaku! We have another challenger!" Inoichi called out. The people that were eating were suddenly intrigued and looked at Naruto as the other two gym leaders approached him.

"So Naruto. Which of use would you like to challenge first?" Inoichi asked. Naruto grinned.

"I'll take all of you on at once!" Naruto proclaimed.

**Sorry it's shorter than the other two. But I felt it should end right here. The next chapter will be much longer. I promise. For now, read and review and I'll post up the next chapter tomorrow. Unless I get caught up in white version for too long. Damn Elite Four Champion (Second time, not first). **


End file.
